


sunny day love

by iridescence (10softbot)



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Established Relationship, Loud Sex, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10softbot/pseuds/iridescence
Summary: “This is dangerous,” Jacob says, throat a little dry. “People could see us.”The smile that spreads on Changmin's lips is enough telling that he is well aware of the consequences but doesn’t care one bit about them.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Ji Changmin | Q
Comments: 10
Kudos: 119





	sunny day love

**Author's Note:**

> hi. i don't know what happened? head just full of changmin and jacob all the time, so here we are  
> title is from i feel love by yukika
> 
> don't repost, translate etc without permission

Jacob likes to think of himself as someone who doesn’t get pushed to his limits very often.

Changmin, on the other hand, seems to like to think of Jacob as someone he must try to push to his limits at all times. Which is usually fine, because they are usually home when Changmin decides to pull a stunt, and Jacob isn’t one to break easily.

This is certainly not the case today. He could go on a rant on the dangers of getting frisky on the road, or on the fact that they are driving a convertible car and anyone could see Changmin's hand resting on his thigh, his fingers brushing against his crotch, but Jacob is too busy tightly gripping the steering wheel and trying not to swerve and crash the car to so much as say a word.

Not that he thinks even saying anything would help, anyway, because he knows Changmin knows exactly what he’s doing.

Jacob can’t even stress how painfully inconvenient it is to drive with a boner for hours, Changmin's hand never leaving his thigh, like it belongs there. In all fairness, though, it does belong there – Changmin has a thing for his thighs, worships them like holy images and it is equally hilarious as it is incredibly arousing, especially when he works his mouth over the expanse of his skin and leaves them dotted red from love bites.

Changmin throws him in for a loop every time. To the suspecting eye, he looks like an angel, soft around the edges and well-spoken, so well-mannered Jacob wouldn’t ever believe that is the same boy he gets to see behind closed doors. That is nothing like the boy who will push him against the door, drop to his knees and wrap his lips around his dick until Jacob is coming down his throat, who will feel him up at the grocery store where people can very much see them just to get a kick out of it.

Changmin is a menace, and this time it is no different.

This time, when they finally get to the beach house they will be staying at for the weekend, Changmin wastes little time on settling in just so he can get his hands on Jacob again. Jacob is barely past the bedroom door when Changmin curls his fingers into the front of his shirt and pulls him in, crashing their lips together.

“What’s gotten to you today?” Jacob says against Changmin's lips with laughter bubbling up his chest, hands coming up to cup his cheeks. He thumbs at Changmin's cheekbones, trying to get him to slow down a bit. “Everything okay?”

“’m fine,” Changmin murmurs, chasing his lips when Jacob starts pulling away. “I just miss you.”

Jacob unintentionally laughs, light and airy, squishing Changmin's cheeks between his hands. “What do you mean?” he places a soft peck on Changmin's lips, laughing again when he tries to deepen it. “You see me every day. We live together.”

“I wanna do something,” Changmin says instead of explaining himself, the hand gripping Jacob's shirt flattening on his stomach. He runs his hand up and over his chest, following the movement of his own hand with his eyes. When he looks up again, Jacob can see something familiar flash in his eyes. “Let me?”

Jacob knows this is a bad idea.

“Okay,” he says still, pressing a kiss to the corner of Changmin's lips. He can feel Changmin smile, the smile Jacob knows he puts on when he is up to no good. “Go on.”

Changmin drops his hand to his hip, curling his fingers into his flesh and pulling him close. His breath is warm where it fans against his face, and if Jacob tries hard enough, he knows he could count his lashes with how close they’re standing. There is a pretty shade of pink coloring Changmin cheeks, though Jacob knows it is far from being from embarrassment.

When they kiss, Changmin starts it out slow, taking Jacob's lower lip between his teeth and pulling on it until Jacob sighs, softly and barely audible. Jacob lets him take the lead, curious, if anything, of what it is that Changmin is trying to do. Changmin licks into his mouth, slow and unhurried like he is trying to map every inch of Jacob's mouth with his tongue.

It is unlike the way he was trying to kiss him before, any signs of the urgency he initially felt nowhere to be seen. Changmin hooks his fingers into the belt loops of his jeans and starts tugging on it; walking while they kiss is always a gymnastic, mostly because Jacob is afraid of accidentally biting on Changmin's tongue, but Changmin is unrelenting on the backward steps he takes towards the balcony door.

The gush of wind that blows against them the minute they step outside is refreshing and Jacob can’t help but sigh again, balancing himself with both hands still cupping Changmin's face until Changmin hits the brick half wall. They are a few blocks away from the beach, but Jacob can already smell the saltwater washing up the shore, can almost taste it on Changmin's tongue the longer and deeper he kisses him.

When they part, Jacob feels breathless. A thin string of saliva connects their lips and Changmin laughs, his smile reaching his eyes as he places another peck on Jacob's lips. Jacob leans in to kiss him again but Changmin stops him with a press of his fingers against his lips, his smile never faltering. He tugs on his belt loops again, only this time he flips them around, presses Jacob against the half wall instead and Jacob feels the back of his neck burn under direct sunlight.

Changmin starts sinking to his knees, unhooking his fingers from the loops to trace them to the button of his jeans. Jacob can feel his heart stop beating for a brief second – it’s like the stunt on the car wasn’t enough, and now Changmin needs all their neighbors to see them getting frisky, too.

Jacob drops a hand to Changmin's head, combing his fingers through his hair and lightly gripping it, pulling Changmin's head back until he’s looking up at him. Changmin looks at him with doe eyes, having the audacity to look confused as to why Jacob is trying to stop him.

“This is dangerous,” Jacob says, throat a little dry. “People could see us.”

The smile that spreads on Changmin's lips is enough telling that he is well aware of the consequences but doesn’t care one bit about them.

“We’re home,” he says, like that cancels out the fact that the houses aren’t far enough apart that no one could see their bedroom balcony. “I know you can be careful.”

Jacob hates that Changmin is both right and wrong. He may know how to be careful under normal circumstances, like when Changmin slips his hands under his shirt while they are waiting in line for something under the claims that he’s cold. This, Changmin on his knees and deft fingers undoing his pants, however, does not classify as normal.

He supposes it should, at this point, but it doesn’t.

Jacob can barely help himself when Changmin wraps his fingers around his cock and pulls it out, barely pushing down his pants and underwear. He can’t help the way that his elbows immediately seek support on the half wall when Changmin spits over his dick and pumps his hand once, twice, coating it with a sheen layer of saliva just to make the slide of his hands easier.

And Changmin knows this, too, because the broad smile he has on his lips when he peeks up at Jacob gives him away. He knows how to flick his wrist just right, knows when to thumb at the slit of his cockhead or press right under the head. They have been together for long enough that he knows how to read Jacob's body language, from the twitching of his fingers to the shaking of his chest as he tries to take a deep breath.

“Jacob,” Changmin calls out, voice soft, and Jacob has a hard time focusing on looking down at him. His smile is much softer now, like his hands aren’t wrapped around his cock. “I love you.”

“Oh, my _god,”_ Jacob groans at a particular flick of Changmin's wrist, that makes his knees go weak. “Must you say that when I know you’re about to get your mouth on my dick?”

Changmin chuckles. “Of course. I love you even then, no?”

Jacob wants to laugh, but it dies in his throat when Changmin wraps his lips around his cock and swirls his tongue around the head. Jacob's hand on his hair slides to the back of his head, not quite pushing but instead adding weight to it. And Changmin takes the cue, of course he does, slowly taking more of him in.

“Oh, f—” Jacob bites his tongue instead, moaning low and deep. He can already feel his knees wobbling. _“Yeah._ I love you.”

He could honestly watch Changmin do this all day – hollow his cheeks, hum around his cock, slide down on him until his nose almost brushes against his pelvic bone and then all the way back up. It’s magnificently filthy the way Changmin lets spit collect at the corners of his mouth, the way he lets it run down his chin and drip onto his shirt.

Changmin likes it messy, likes it loud, likes to get Jacob on edge any and every time he’s got his mind set on it. Jacob wants to die at the mere thought of being caught by their neighbors, though the amount of times they have fucked against their apartment window should have trained him better to deal with situations like this.

He threads his fingers through the hairs on the back of Changmin's head, tightening his hold when Changmin starts working his hand on his length with every pull back of his head. Jacob thinks he should feel embarrassed at how fast he feels his orgasm building up, though he figures he can be excused by the endless teasing Changmin put him through the entire ride to the seaside.

Changmin pulls off his dick with a lewd pop, quickening the stroking of his hand as he catches his breath. He looks up at Jacob and Jacob thinks he looks beautiful like this, with his bangs falling on his face, his cheeks dusted pink and his lips cherry red and swollen, covered in spit. Jacob groans, a string of curse words running through his mind when Changmin darts his tongue out and dips it right on the slit of his cockhead.

“Changmin,” Jacob manages to get out, voice choked on the back of his throat. His body is starting to slide down the wall, head tipping back when Changmin wraps his lips around the head again. “Changmin, love. I’m gonna—I’m gonna come.”

Changmin pulls back, pushing himself off his knees and Jacob frowns. The glint in his eyes is still there, smile tugging on the corners of his lips as he wipes at his chin with the back of his hand before he smacks a kiss on Jacob's lips. Jacob reaches out to grab in and hold him in place, wanting to kiss him deeper, but he barely manages to grab at the hem of his shirt as he saunters back into the room.

Jacob feels winded, the heat on his face having nothing to do with the rays of sunlight beaming down on him, chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath. He brings a hand down to his cock, lazily stroking himself as he watches Changmin walk over to his backpack, stepping out of his pants in the process.

There is a familiar flip in his stomach when he sees Changmin pull the too familiar clear bottle of lube from his bag, a bounce in his step when he dashes back to the balcony. Changmin nearly shoves the bottle up Jacob's face, like Jacob can’t see it in his hand, and the smile on his face is almost too bright for the words Jacob knows are about to come out of his lips.

“Want you to fuck me,” Changmin says in such a cute way that Jacob thinks should be a crime.

“Right here?” he asks despite already knowing the answer, his voice shaking as he flicks his wrist.

Changmin nods, and that’s as much answer as Jacob gets before being kissed again, hard and deep. Changmin throws his arms around his neck, hooks a leg around his thigh and flips them around, assuming his initial position with his lower back pressed against the half wall. Jacob lets go of his dick in order to grab the bottle being pressed with urgency against his stomach, chuckling when Changmin moans into his mouth.

“You’re terrible,” he halfheartedly says, nosing Changmin's cheek, his jaw, pressing a kiss on his earlobe and then taking the soft skin between his teeth.

Changmin moans, definitely louder than he should, his fingers playing with the hair on the back of Jacob's head. “You love me.”

Jacob hums in response, uncapping the bottle and coating his left fingers with a generous amount of lube. He shoves the bottle in the back pocket of his jeans and tugs Changmin's underwear down his legs, until it pools around his ankles and he steps out of it.

The gymnastics they have to do in a position like this isn’t pretty – Changmin seems set on not turning his back to him, no matter how many times or how sweetly Jacob asks. Instead, he hooks a leg around Jacob's waist and calls it a day. Jacob doesn’t have much room to move, the muscles of his forearm straining as he reaches down to stretch him.

Changmin's moans, however, are loud and melodic enough to have Jacob push his own discomfort to the back of his brain, instead drinking in the way Changmin's face twists in pleasure with every slide of his fingers inside him. He doesn’t even think about where they are standing, or the fact that anyone could walk out of their houses or look out their windows and see them like this – he can’t think about anything other than how Changmin feels around his fingers, and how he can’t wait to feel him around his dick.

“Did you not get condoms?” he breathes against Changmin's neck, pressing a kiss right over his adam’s apple as he pulls his fingers out.

“Mm,” Changmin moans as he shakes his head, but doesn’t elaborate.

He doesn’t have to.

Jacob grabs the lube again, this time squeezing it over his dick, lathering himself up with more than enough because he knows that’s how Changmin likes it. He hooks his arm under the leg Changmin has around his waist, adjusting their positions as he presses his cockhead against Changmin's rim.

Changmin moans again, this time when Jacob's cockhead breaches and catches around the rim. Jacob holds his breath, not wanting to miss out on just how fucking good Changmin feels around him with no layer of latex between them. He wants to move, wants to bury himself deep in Changmin’s ass, but their position is too awkward for him to do so without pulling a muscle.

So, he presses his palms on the underside of Changmin's thighs, right below the curve where his ass meets his thighs and swiftly hoists him up. Changmin almost squeaks at the movement, locking his ankles behind his back and perching himself on the half wall with his elbows.

Like this, it’s easy for Jacob to slide in, for him to lower Changmin on his dick despite the slight straining of his arms. His moan comes out as a huff when he bottoms out, and Changmin barres no holds when he throws his head back and lets out the longest, most drawn out moan ever. Jacob can feel his face burning, heating spreading down his neck and bleeding under the collar of his shirt.

Jacob usually prides himself on his ability to endure things for quite a long time, but when it comes to fucking Changmin, that self-control is nowhere to be seen. He doesn’t think Changmin would ever want him to control himself, anyway, if the way he brings a hand to the back of his neck and kisses him with enough desperation to bruise is anything to go by.

It doesn’t help that Changmin left him toeing the edge of his orgasm, pleasure buzzing in his ears with every mewl that rolls off Changmin's tongue and coursing through his veins every time his hips meet Changmin's ass. He can barely keep up a decent pace, the snapping of his hips alternating between too fast and not fast enough, and it's starting to drive him insane.

He buries his face in the crook of Changmin's neck, teeth scraping the skin before lightly biting on in. Changmin's nails dig into his neck and he moans Jacob's name, along with a string of profanities when Jacob shifts the angle in which he fucks into him. It makes Jacob smile against his neck, and when he does it again and Changmin all but cries out, his chest shaking as he tries to keep himself present and sane.

Jacob almost forgets they are standing outside.

Changmin reaches a hand between their bodies and wraps it around his dick, his moans now coming out shaky as he strokes himself. Jacob feels like he is losing his mind, his heart feeling like it is about to beat itself out of his chest as he feels his orgasm building up once again. He already knows he’s going to feel sore the upcoming day from having to hold Changmin up for so long, but he supposes it doesn’t matter.

It doesn’t matter because Changmin's moaning gets more intense, as does the fisting on his dick. Jacob knows he’s close with how much louder he gets, and then suddenly he’s feeling alarmed.

There is no way people can’t hear them.

“Babe,” Jacob tries breathing out, voice broken around a moan of his own. He can already see white dotting his vision. “Changmin, love, be quiet.”

 _“Please,”_ Changmin cries out instead of quieting down. “I’m so close, please.”

It doesn’t take long for Changmin to come – all it takes is Jacob sucking a hickey on his neck, digging his fingers into his hips and burying himself in his ass as deep as he’ll go. Changmin comes with a shout that Jacob is sure echoes down the street, spilling over his fingers and the hem of his shirt.

“Fuck,” Changmin groans, his body slightly shaking, and the clenching of his ass around his cock is enough to push Jacob over the edge as well.

Jacob thinks he blacks out for a moment when he comes, Changmin's noises tuning out for a minute too long. Nothing will ever compare to the feeling of his cum filling Changmin's ass and sliding against his dick, of him filling Changmin to the brim until Changmin is an incoherent mess where he moans against his ear.

When he comes to it again, sunlight shines too brightly on his face, and realization finally dawns on him of what they have just done.

“Oh, my god,” he breathes out, head spinning. Changmin laughs airily against his ear and Jacob thinks he must’ve really lost his mind. “Someone’s gonna call the cops on us.”

Changmin laughs again and quickly hushes him. “You’re adorable.”

“You’re a menace,” he says with a half-scoff, still supporting Changmin's weight but mostly pushing him against the wall now. “What the hell.”

“Admit it, though,” Changmin threads his clean fingers through his hair, pushing his now sweaty bangs away from his face. Jacob frowns at him. “That was hot.”

Jacob groans, not yet putting Changmin down as he makes his way back into the room. His dick is already softening in Changmin's ass and there is cum starting to leak, so he tries his best to only pull out once Changmin is laid out on their bed. Which is still a mistake, because they haven’t been here in a while and the fact that there is cum getting on clean sheets makes him want to perish a little, but he supposes it is better than getting it on the old floorboards of the balcony.

“Mm,” Changmin moans when Jacob turns his back to him, more in a cute way than a sexy one, and Jacob already knows he wants attention again. When he turns on his heels to look at him, Changmin reaches his clean hand out to him. “Kiss me.”

“God, you’re so demanding,” Jacob says with a playful roll of his eyes, bending down to peck him on the lips.

He feels Changmin smile against his lips, and the way his heart skips a beat isn’t even funny anymore.

“You still love me, though.”

It’s not a question.

“I do,” he answers still, a smile of his own on his lips.

“Good,” Changmin places a quick peck to the tip of his nose. “Now, clean me up.”

Jacob really, really loves him.

It’s a lost cause.

**Author's Note:**

> biggest thank you to shauna for reading over this and always being an amazing cheerleader. kudos and comments are always very welcome~  
>   
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/changminize) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/changminize), i love to scream over pretty boys and more aus over there~


End file.
